


The Cat Thief

by rosensilence



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming In Pants, I'm Sorry, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Strangers to Lovers, author hux, dr rockhard has a cameo of sorts, how to ruin lace panties in two easy steps, hux learns a lot about himself, hux loves lingerie, stay safe kids, wingman millicent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: Armitage Hux doesn’t have much in his life; just his career as a writer of gay erotica and his cat.  Sometimes Millicent likes to bring him gifts, but when she brings him the underwear of an unknown neighbor, Hux doesn’t know what to do.  Soon, however, the neighbor is banging on his door and things take a turn that is straight out of one his books.





	The Cat Thief

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Kylux Romance Week - Clothing. There's not much romantic about this one though!
> 
> Thanks to Marie B. for the beta!

Hux closed down the Word document open on his laptop with a sigh of satisfaction. His latest novel—the seventh in the ongoing ‘Dr. Rockhard’s Hospital Hotties’ saga—was finally finished and he was pleased with how it had progressed. Hux knew that his novels were never going to win any awards, but he had his niche and his audience and they paid his bills, so that was enough for him.

Making the change from stressed office manager that only wrote on weekends to being a full-time writer, was the best decision of his thirty-four years on the planet. It gave him all the space he needed to flex his creative muscles, but more importantly it meant that he didn’t have to deal with people on a daily basis. He checked in with his agent occasionally and met his only two friends when he felt like it. It was perfect.

Hux’s novels were all about human connections; some of them lasted for only one night of passion and others lasted a lifetime. Maybe it was a little ironic that he did his best to avoid such connections in his own life.

Of course, a man had needs…but that was why he wrote his books. He knew he had a winner if he had to stop halfway through a scene to have an orgasm or three.

His only companion when he was writing was his cat, Millicent. She was a Christmas present a few years ago from his friend Phasma, who had been worrying that Hux was turning into a recluse. _At least be the kind of a recluse that has a cat_ , she said just before dropping an orange ball of fur into his lap. _Orange to match your hair._

Hux had complained at the time, but it hadn’t taken long for him to fall under Millicent’s spell. He had no idea where Phasma found her—and Phasma wasn’t willing to tell him—but he wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that she’d been found on the streets. Millicent had a stubborn independent streak that Hux couldn’t help but respect. Although she was affectionate with him, she still had a feral quality to her that he appreciated. Hux had no doubt that if he died in his apartment she’d have no qualms about eating him.

He hadn’t seen all her day. He’d installed a cat flap in his backdoor after she’d nearly scratched her way out. Since then she came and went as she pleased, sometimes even bringing him a present back. Hux had lost count of the number of dead rodents and birds Millie had dragged through the cat flap. She always looked so proud of herself as she lay her kill at his feet that he didn’t have the heart to tell her how queasy it made him feel.

He took one more satisfied look at his laptop before heading into the kitchen. Writing threesomes always made him hungry and today’s final scene had been no different, so he started preparing his lunch. He planned on taking the rest of the day off with his Netflix watchlist and an expensive bottle of red he’d been saving until the book was done.

He was halfway through chopping a salad when he heard the distinct sound of the cat flap opening, followed shortly by Millie calling for his attention. She was probably hungry. A few hours of terrorizing all the pets in the neighborhood usually did that to her.

“Patience, Millie,” Hux said to her, smiling as he paused in preparing his own food in order to prepare Millie’s lunch instead.

She hadn’t stopped meowing since coming through the door. It was unusual for her to be this noisy for this long, so he glanced over at her while he was looking for her special bowl. She was sitting tall and proud, and in front of her front paws was a black _something_.

Hux groaned. Not again. What had she bought him this time?

He didn’t want to touch whatever it was, so he picked up a pair of salad tongs and gently poked at it, hoping that it wouldn’t move. He sighed in relief when it didn’t and then poked it harder. It was strange. It didn’t seem to be a solid mass like he would have expected from a small animal. It was more like a pile of material.

Hux picked up a corner of Millie’s present and lifted it into the air. The material fanned out and Hux nearly dropped the tongs in shock when he realized it was underwear. Men’s underwear. 

Millie had brought him a pair of black boxer-briefs.

“Who did you steal these from?”

Millie didn’t answer. She simply turned around and headed back out of the cat flap.

Hux stared at the underwear in disbelief for a few seconds before hiding it in the microwave. He didn’t want the garment, but it seemed unfair to throw it away while its owner might have been looking for it. Hux didn’t know how he was going to reunite the underwear with the crotch it usually covered, but that seemed like a problem that was best dealt with on a different day.

**

Over the next seven days, Millicent brought him seven more pieces of underwear.

Six of them were the same boxer-briefs as the first pair. They weren’t particularly exciting—and no character in any of Hux’s books would ever be written wearing something so dull—but they were sturdy and no doubt did the job they needed to. He was pretty sure that Millicent had been stealing them from one of his neighbor’s washing lines, but he didn’t have the courage to wander around the neighborhood and try to return them to their owner.

He could just imagine that conversation. “You don’t know me, but I have a week’s worth of your underwear here because my cat stole them. No, I’m not a pervert. Please don’t call the police!”

In the middle of the week, however, Millicent had brought something a little different. It was still black, but it wasn’t the same style of boxer-briefs as the rest. It wasn’t even male underwear. The black lace panties that Millie brought that day sat in the same pile as the rest did in the microwave, but Hux found his mind drifting back to them all of the time. They were a similar size to the boxer-briefs and he couldn’t help but try to imagine how they would look on a male figure instead of a female one. 

Maybe the hero of his next book could wear something similar.

Just the thought of putting Dr. Rockhard in panties like that was making his cock harden. _Huh_. Hux had never known that men in lingerie could be such an enticing visual for him. Thirty-four years old and still learning new things about himself every day. He definitely had to put that in the next book.

He could just imagine the scene now. Dr. Rockhard would bend over, his thin scrubs stretching across his muscular ass to show the outline of the panties that lay beneath. The patient in the room would be driven wild with lust at the sight and the two of them would have explosive sex on the hospital bed. Maybe Hux could figure out a reason to have stirrups in the room—he’d always wanted to use those in a scene.

Hux was so lost in his mental planning that it barely registered when Millicent came bounding through the cat flap with more speed than normal. He could hear angry shouting, but it was difficult to concentrate on that over the groans of passion he could hear in his head.

The loud banging on his door was impossible to ignore, however. He apologized to Dr. Rockhard and his red-headed patient for interrupting their scene (there were so many red-headed patients in his books) and opened the door.

There was a man on his doorstep. Hux was pretty sure he’d never seen him before, because if he had he’d definitely have remembered how broad those shoulders were. He was an author of gay erotica; it was his job to remember shoulders like that. The man looked angry and was glaring past Hux, so Hux quickly turned around and saw a guilty looking Millicent sitting on another pair of black boxer-briefs.

“Your cat has been stealing my underwear,” the man with the broad shoulders growled.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Hux replied honestly, “I don’t know why she’s been doing that. I’ll try and keep her locked up for awhile.”

He didn’t want to keep Millicent cooped up in the house—he wasn’t sure his house would stand the destruction she’d wreak upon it—but maybe stealing someone’s underwear was one of those things a cat should lose outdoor privileges for.

“You don’t have to do that, just keep her away from my washing line.”

Now that the guy’s anger had abated, Hux took the chance to take a good look at something other than his shoulders. He had one of those faces that Hux could never do justice in his writing. He knew that if he wrote about the soft eyes, the long nose, the plump lips, or the large ears that were slightly poking out of the stranger’s long hair, the reader would never understand how devastatingly attractive those oddly matched component parts could be when they were put together.

Hux was still angry at Millicent for bringing him all of this underwear, but at least she had enough taste to steal the underwear of a hot guy.

“I kept everything she stole. You can have it all back.”

“Thanks.”

Hux picked up the newest addition to Millicent’s collection from the floor and ignored the confused look on the man’s face when he opened the microwave to get the rest. Before he handled the rest of the man’s underwear, he felt it was only fair that he introduced himself. “I’m Armitage Hux, by the way. Please, call me Hux. The thief is called Millicent.”

“Kylo Ren.”

A man of few words. Hux could respect that. He picked up the pile of boxer-briefs and then his mind turned to the garment that was sitting in the middle of the pile. It was going to be awkward, but he had to ask about those lace panties. He didn’t want to give them to Ren unless the other man knew who they belonged to. He just hoped that Ren wouldn’t get offended at the sight of another man holding his girlfriend’s underwear.

“As well as your underwear,” Hux said slowly as he placed the pile back down in the microwave, “Millicent stole something else, too.”

Kylo shuffled nervously on his large feet. “What was that?”

“She stole a pair of black lace panties, too. Do you know who they belong to? I don’t want to give them to the wrong person.”

Ren didn’t respond. His eyes widened and his pale cheeks seemed to flush. He looked guilty and embarrassed, as if—

Hux stared at him. “Are they yours?”

Ren’s continued silence and increasingly red face said to Hux that yes, they most definitely were.

Hux allowed his eyes to travel down from Ren’s embarrassed face, past the broad chest that was barely contained in the t-shirt he wore, before finally settling on the black jeans that were stretching across a pair of beautifully thick thighs. 

Was Kylo wearing panties underneath those jeans? Hux had to know. 

“Are you wearing them right now?”

Ren shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and turned away. Hux took that as another yes and wondered if he’d stumbled into the set-up for one of his own novellas. 

Although Ren’s face was flushed with embarrassment, when he spoke his voice was firm and controlled. “So what if I am?”

Ten years of writing erotica meant that Hux had no reservations when it came to writing flirty dialogue. He could get two strangers from saying “hello” to sucking each other’s cocks in the space of three pages. The words just flowed from his fingers—he didn’t need to engage his brain, the words came as naturally as breathing.

He didn’t expect, however, the words to just flow from his mouth, too. “Can I see?”

Ren took his hands out of his pockets and leaned against the door, closing it behind him as he did so. He didn’t look as embarrassed now. He looked almost—pleased? Hux was having difficulty pinpointing exactly what expression was on Ren’s face, but he was glad that his question hadn’t been followed by a punch in the face for being so forward.

“If I show you, what do I get in return?”

Hux was starting to feel like this situation was spiralling out of his control. Even Millicent—the root cause of it all—had disappeared and abandoned him. Traitor. 

He weighed up his options. He could be his usual anti-social, reclusive self and throw Kylo Ren out with his lacy underwear and never think about it again. Or, he could take a few pointers from Dr. Rockhard—the character he created that lived inside of him—and see where it took him. He might even get enough material to finish that scene he’d been planning earlier.

Hux made up his mind and channelled his inner Dr. Rockhard. “It all depends on how good you look.”

Ren smiled. It was a lopsided smile that was charming in its imperfections and Hux envied how easy it all seemed to be to Ren. There had been that initial embarrassment sure, but Ren had relaxed and begun flirting as soon as he realized that Hux wasn’t mocking him. That he was even intrigued by his underwear choices.

Maybe Hux should include some second-hand embarrassment as a starting point for a scene in his next book.

Ren shrugged his shoulders and started unbuckling his belt. “I hope I satisfy your high standards.”

Ren had such wonderfully large hands, Hux noticed as he popped open the button on the waistband of his jeans. His fingers took hold of the pull tab on his zipper and he slowly started to pull. He paused to look at Hux after each pair of teeth that made up the zipper were undone. It seemed to take hours for Ren’s jeans to finally be opened and try as he might, Hux still couldn’t see what lurked underneath the denim. Ren was wearing something black—that much he knew—but he was starting to wonder whether this was just the biggest cock tease he’d ever experienced and it would be a pair of those black boxer-briefs below instead.

Ren smirked at him and then turned around, leaving Hux with a view of his broad back and thick hair that curled slightly at the edges. Everything on Ren seemed to be a little broader and thicker than it needed to be and the idea of this strongly masculine body clad in something as feminine as those panties was making his mouth dry. 

It was also making Hux incredibly impatient. Dr. Rockhard wouldn’t wait this long.

Hux took two swift steps and reached out, his hand grabbing hold of the back of Ren’s belt. He paused long enough for Ren to voice an objection but none was forthcoming. He felt, more than heard, Ren take in a deep breath and that was all the signal Hux needed to tug those black jeans down until they bunched around Ren’s thighs.

Hux took a step back. _He was wearing them_. Ren was wearing a pair of those panties and they looked better than Hux could have ever dreamed.

They were cut in a way that meant they didn’t cover Ren’s entire ass. Instead, they cut across his cheeks in a manner that left the curve of them uncovered and open to Hux’s hungry view. The black lace that lined the edges looked so delicate against Ren’s pale skin and Hux longed to touch—to feel that change from textured lace to smooth, warm skin. 

He grabbed Ren’s t-shirt at the sides and lifted it up a little so that he could see more. They rode low enough that Hux could see the surprisingly delicate curve of Ren’s lower back and the dimples just above his butt, but not low enough that he could see the beginnings of Ren’s cleft. They teased, without being vulgar. 

It was a lethal combination that made Hux want to wreck them.

It made him want to wreck Ren.

“So,” Ren said, his voice softer and an octave lower than it had been before. “Do you like them?”

“I love them,” Hux answered honestly. “Can I touch you?”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

Hux recalled his thought from earlier and allowed his fingertips to lightly dance across the lace, enjoying its smoothness and the differences in the pattern. Ren twitched at the touch but if the deep breaths he were taking were any indication, it was a twitch of pleasure and not one of unhappiness. Hux’s fingers then moved from the lace to skin. Ren really was as smooth and hot as he looked and Hux couldn’t stop himself from pinching some of the flesh between his fingers just to see the mark he left behind.

Hux couldn’t believe he was doing this. That he had the opportunity. He had his hands full of lace and a muscular ass and a person before him that was happily allowing him to grope away to his heart’s content. He’d never considered himself someone that had a fetish for lingerie before, but then again, he’d never seen Kylo Ren in lingerie before either.

Hux curled his fingers around the center of the panties and pulled them to the side, exposing Ren’s crack and hole to his view. He brushed his thumb down the cleft and paused at Ren’s rim, teasing the sensitive flesh there with a few circular rubs but no penetration. Kylo’s grunt in response was so deep that Hux felt it all the way down in his toes.

The things he wanted to do to this man. He wanted to do everything he’d fantasied about in his novels, and most of the things he hadn’t managed to write yet. He wanted to discover new things and hoped that Ren would be a willing participant in all of them.

Mostly, he just wanted to fuck him.

While he was still wearing the panties.

The problem with being a selective recluse, however, was that it didn’t leave one prepared for hot guys wearing lingerie to show up in your kitchen. Hux had lube upstairs, but he didn’t have any condoms in the house. Safe sex was a major theme of Hux’s works and it wasn’t one that he could ignore in his private life.

“Are you just going to keep staring or are you actually going to do something?” 

Ren’s voice already sounded strained. Hux wondered how destroyed he could make it.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Hux admitted. “I don’t suppose you do—?”

“Surprisingly, I wasn’t expecting to be fucked in my panties when I chased your damn cat around half the neighborhood so no, I don’t have any condoms with me.”

Hux cursed his luck. His cock was hard, he had a willing participant in front of him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t want to just jack off, and as lovely as Ren’s hands were, he didn’t want them to wring an orgasm from him either. He wanted Ren like this—with his lace covered ass in view.

He tried to cool his mind for a moment and think about the situation as an erotic writer instead of as an active participant again. What would Dr. Rockhard do? He was a master of sexual improvisation and Hux had written countless sex scenes out of situations worse than this. Maybe Rockhard would—

Ah.

Hux gave Ren a gentle slap on the ass. “Even if we don’t have a condom, it would be a shame to let these panties go to waste.”

Ren didn’t say anything, but he looked over his shoulder, his brows furrowing in confusion at the teasing tone in Hux’s voice. Hux smiled at him as he opened his slacks and took his own dick in hand, giving it one, long teasing stroke. He was pleased to see Kylo licking his lips in response.

Hux curled his fingers underneath the edge of the panties that covered Ren’s right buttock and slid his cock inside them. The panties were tight but not in a stifling way, and they had just enough give to allow Hux’s cock to glide underneath them, caught between the black lace and the soft skin of Ren’s ass. He anchored himself by grabbing onto Ren’s sturdy hips and watched with fascination as the outline of his cock moved beneath the material.

He’d never felt anything like it before. The differences in textures that he was thrusting against were setting his nerves on fire. It wasn't just the feeling of his cock rubbing against those contrasts that caused him to moan with every movement though; it was the act itself. Here he was, fucking a pair of black lace panties as they still sat upon the most delectable ass he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

“You really do like the panties, huh?” Ren said, his voice husky with lust and amusement.

Hux didn't answer. He was too transfixed by the sight of his leaking cock head poking out of the waistband of Ren’s panties after a particularly enthusiastic thrust.

He let go of Ren’s right hip and trailed his hand up the man’s t-shirt, his blunt and bitten nails scraping over softly defined abs and rounded pectorals to pinch at a hard nipple. He had to do this with Ren again. Preferably with condoms, a bed and more time. There was so much of the man to explore and he was just too eager to find out what Ren could do to him in return.

Hux pulled his hand out from underneath Ren's shirt and plunged two fingers into his open mouth instead. Ren sucked at his fingers as Hux’s hips continued to grind against his ass. Those panties felt so good as they rubbed against Hux’s most sensitive of skin. He never wanted the sensations to end. Maybe he could steal that pair of lace panties from the pile of underwear that still sat in the microwave and use them to add some spice to his own masturbation sessions—would Ren even notice?

Ren was rocking his hips back now, moving them in time with Hux’s thrusts. Hux was glad of that. Although he was using the skin of Ren’s ass and his lace panties as he wanted for his own pleasure, he still hoped that Ren was getting something out of it, too. He couldn’t see much of Ren’s face from this angle behind him, but he could see the red flush that was decorating the man’s neck and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed every time he sucked on Hux’s fingers.

Hux wanted it to last forever, but it couldn’t. Not even Dr. Rockhard could manage forever, but Hux was determined to make the most of the panties. When he felt his orgasm threatening to wash him away, he gripped onto Ren’s hip tighter, dug his fingers into his mouth and ensured his cock was fully encased in lace. 

It was enthralling to see his come quickly soaking through the fabric and seeping through the delicate gaps in the lace. He’d wanted to wreck the panties ever since he’d seen them—Hux was confident that he’d managed to do that.

He hadn’t yet wrecked Ren, however. 

“I can’t believe you came in my panties,” Ren murmured once Hux had removed his fingers from his mouth, “I knew you liked them, but I didn’t realize you liked them that much.”

“They look better with come in them.”

“They don’t feel better.”

Hux laughed. He could only imagine how gross they felt. “I can make them feel better, if you want?”

Ren turned at the waist slightly so that he could look Hux in the eye. “What do you have planned?”

Hux motioned for Ren to turn around and face him and he did so without questioning. Hux could get used to such obedience. Hux tucked his spent cock away in his slacks and fastened himself back up again before slowly dropping to his knees and nuzzling the considerable bulge in the front of Ren’s panties.

He wasn’t quite sure how Ren’s cock was staying in there. Ren must have readjusted himself at some point as the hard length was very neatly positioned so that it stretched across his body and was pointing towards his right hip. If Hux rose up on his knees slightly he could just see the swollen head poking out of the waistband. Hux wanted to get his lips around it one day, but not today. Not without condoms. 

Hux didn’t need condoms or protective barriers today though, not when he had lace panties to suck through.

He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the covered length, his taste buds being hit with the residue of whatever fabric softener Ren used. It was strange; he was so close that he could smell the heady scent of Ren’s sex, but he couldn’t taste it. He couldn’t feel the softness of Ren’s cock in his mouth, the full weight of his balls or the wiry hairs that decorated his crotch. The panties covered and supported it all.

But he could feel the the panties. He could feel how the lace softened as his saliva soaked into the material. And he could feel how the muscles in Ren’s thighs twitched whenever he locked his lips onto the bulk of his cock and sucked as hard as he could.

Ren’s fingers were in his hair, knocking it out of its usually neat and slicked back style. Hux hated his hair being out of place, but each strand that came loose was a sign of how affected Ren was by the movements of his mouth. He wondered if Ren was getting off on the panties being involved in the same way that Hux had. Did the panties make Ren feel sexy and powerful? Why did he wear them? Hux resolved to ask him at a different time and on a different day. Right now, he was more concerned by the cock that was wrapped up inside them.

Ren’s hips were moving, his grip in Hux’s hair was tightening and his thighs were quivering. There was a steady stream of groans and half-voiced encouragements dripping from his lips and it was such a pleasure to hear Ren’s deep voice stretched to breaking point by what Hux was doing to him. He was getting close, that much was obvious.

Hux put a hand between Ren’s legs and started to rub his balls through the material as his mouth continued to work the hard cock that was trapped inside the saliva soaked panties. With his other hand, he grabbed the waistband and pulled it up a little, ensuring that Ren’s cock was fully covered when he finally came a couple of seconds later.

Hux sat back on his heels, satisfied at a job well done. Ren’s panties were well and truly wrecked now—his come stained the back, and Ren’s come stained the front. Ren looked pretty wrecked, too. His eyes were closed, his mouth was hanging open and his chest was rapidly expanding and deflating as he struggled to catch his breath.

When Ren had finally come back to himself, his first action was to quickly pull his panties down, dragging his jeans off at the same time so that he could kick the soiled underwear away. Hux was a little disappointed to see the panties removed so quickly, but he knew he couldn’t blame Ren for disposing of them. They must have felt pretty awful.

Ren grabbed a handful of the kitchen towels that were on the counter behind him and tried to clean himself up. “That was different. Hot, but different.”

“It was,” Hux agreed. It was also definitely going in the next book. 

“Maybe next time we’ll remember the condoms.”

Hux stood up, his heart beating fast from more than just his orgasm. “Next time?”

“If—If you want, that is.”

Some of Ren’s initial embarrassment had crept back onto his face. It was charming how he could be so unsure about things until he was given a sign that his advances were reciprocated. Exploiting that shyness would be a good angle, both for a book character, and in their future times together.

“Do you have any more panties?”

“I might.”

Hux suddenly became aware that he had a half-naked man in his kitchen during the middle of the day and hoped that his neighbors weren’t watching. He opened the microwave again and took out the collection of underwear Millicent had stolen, and tried not to protest when Ren decided to put on a pair of boxer-briefs instead of the other pair of lace panties that were in the pile.

Although, he had to admit that his earlier assessment of those boxer-briefs had been incorrect. Ren looked hot in those, too.

“Well, even if you don’t, I wouldn’t mind doing this again. Maybe after dinner and in a more appropriate place than my kitchen?”

“And preferably without your cat watching.”

Hux turned around and there was Millicent, sitting in the doorway that led to his living room. How long had she been there?

“I do have things to do this afternoon,” Ren said, frowning at his watch, “and I’m sure you do, too.”

Hux had nothing to do now that novel number seven was finished and fully edited, but he nodded in agreement anyway. He supposed he could always start on novel number eight, now he had some new material for it. 

“I know where you live so maybe I’ll drop by sometime,” Ren said with a wink.

Hux quickly grabbed the notepad and pen he always kept in the kitchen in case an idea jumped him while he was cooking. He flicked past the pages full of descriptions of sexual acts and found the first blank page. He scribbled down his phone number and passed the paper to Ren. “You could always text me.”

Ren smirked. “Maybe I’ll send you a few photos instead.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Hux said, shivering in anticipation. “Do you want your panties?”

Ren glanced over at the come filled underwear and frowned at the sight of them. “Keep them as a souvenir.”

Then he was gone.

Hux turned away from the space that Ren had once occupied and sighed. How had his day turned into this? This was not the kind of thing that happened to Armitage Hux—semi-professional recluse. This was a plot from Dr. Rockhard’s Hospital Hotties, and Hux couldn’t believe it had happened.

He crouched down to pet Millicent and didn’t even mind when she demanded extra head scratches. “You’re an excellent wingman, Millie. But don’t steal Kylo Ren’s underwear again, okay?”

He stood up and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Ren’s panties were still there in the corner and he picked them up, torn between throwing the ruined material away and keeping them forever. In the end he compromised by stuffing them into a plastic bag and sealing it shut.

“In future,” he said, speaking to Millicent again, “if I want Kylo Ren’s panties, I’ll get them myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rosensilence), [Tumblr](http://rosensilence.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://rosensilence.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
